


Succession

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2009 Goldenlake Drabble Tournament, prompt, "Switch." The line of succession is always tangled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succession

He should have been the crown prince.

He was the one the people adored. He had the intelligence, the education, the manners, and the looks. He should have been next in line for the throne. With the old king dead, he should be the one awaiting his coronation.

Well, soon enough he would be. They had a plan, and she would play her part. Truly, he was her king already. She loved him. She would do anything to help him.

Alanna smiled. So what if Jonathan was a second son? His brother Roger wouldn't stand in the way for long.


End file.
